binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Warera Seigi no Kaerura Adamasu!!
Warera seigi no kaerura adamasu!! is a character song for the Earth's Conquest Club. It is sung by the the Japanese VA from the original Anime series Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! The character song was compiled within the music album for the ending theme song, "I miss you の３メートル". Lyrics Romaji = Romaji Naniyori mo birei naru, kono chikyuu, (Kinshiro) Kyou mo shinrabanshou ga, chouwa shite iru, (Ibushi) Son'na tokoro ni minikuki, orokamono, (Akoya) Chitsujo o midasu mono wa, yurusanai! (Kinshiro) Kegare yuku ukiyo wo, misugosenai, (Ibushi) Kiritsu no midare wa nagekawashii, (Akoya) Eraba reshi kedakaki, warera igai, (Kinshiro) Dare ga yaru noda! Saa, Shuvuarie, Ouaito! (Aurite) (Kinshiro) (chorus) Conquest! Minikuki mono-me, Conquest! Yurushi wa shinai, Conquest! Chitsujo koso ga seigida! Conquest! Seifuku shiyou, Conquest! Bi no na no moto ni, Conquest! Aoki chikyuu wo subete! Warera koso ga Kaerura Adamasu da!! Yuugade seihitsu naru tītaimu (Tea-time), (Akoya) Ocha no kosa mo ondo mo, chouwa shite iru (Ibushi) Son'na gogo o nigiwaseru, aho-domo (Kinshiro) Yahari kotoba dakede wa, wakaranu ka. (Kinshiro) Yaban'na tatakai mo utsukushiku are, (Ibushi) Kazekaoru hakugin no, shuvuarie ājento! (Argent) (Ibushi) Utsukushiku aru nara tsuyoku mo are, (Akoya) Hanasakikeru shinju, shuvuarie peruraito! (Perlite) (Akoya) (chorus) Conquest! Urusaki mono-me, Conquest! Keshite kureyou, Conquest! Kisama-ra koso akuda! Conquest! Seifuku shiyou, Conquest! Bi no arugamama Conquest! Risou kyou wo saa koko ni! Shin no seigi wa kaerura adamasuda!! (chorus) Conquest! Chitsujo no tame ni, Conquest! Kiritsu no tame ni, Conquest! Nani yori bi no tame ni! Conquest! Seifuku shiyou, Conquest! Saa seifukuda, Conquest! Aoki chikyuu o seifuku! Warera koso ga kaerura adamasuda!! |-| Kanji = Kanji 何よりも美麗なるこの地球 (Kinshiro) 今日も森羅万象が調和している (Ibushi) そんなところに醜き愚か者 (Akoya) 秩序を乱す者は許さない! (Kinshiro) 汚れゆく浮世を見過ごせない (Ibushi) 規律の乱れは嘆かわしい 選ばれし気高き我ら以外 (Kinshiro) 誰がやるのだ!さあ、シュヴァリエ、オーアイト! (Kinshiro) Conquest! 醜きものめ Conquest! 許しはしない Conquest! 秩序こそが正義だ! Conquest! 征服しよう Conquest! 美の名のもとに Conquest! 青き地球をすべて! 我らこそがカエルラ・アダマスだ!! 優雅で静謐なるティータイム (Akoya) お茶の濃さも温度も調和している (Ibushi) そんな午後を賑わせる阿呆共 (Kinshiro) やはり言葉だけではわからぬか (Kinshiro) 野蛮な戦いも 美しくあれ (Ibushi) 風薫る白銀のシュヴァリエ、アージェント! (Ibushi) 美しくあるなら強くもあれ (Akoya) 花咲ける真珠 シュヴァリエ、ペルライト! (Akoya) Conquest! 五月蝿きものめ Conquest! 消してくれよう Conquest! 貴様らこそ悪だ! Conquest! 征服しよう Conquest! 美のあるがまま Conquest! 理想郷をさあここに! 真の正義はカエルラ・アダマスだ!! Conquest! 秩序のために Conquest! 規律のために Conquest! なにより美のために! Conquest! 征服しよう Conquest! さあ征服だ Conquest! 青き地球を征服! 我らこそがカエルラ・アダマスだ!! |-| English = English Beyond everything else, what is truly magnificent is this Earth, (Kinshiro) The universe seems to be rather peaceful of late, (Ibushi) Existing in such a world, are the undignified fools, (Akoya) The ones who disrupt such an order, I won't forgive you! (Kinshiro) I will not allow you to continue disgracing this transient world, (Ibushi) The ones who disrupt the order are deplorable, (Akoya) With the exception of you, the chosen ones who are sublime, (Kinshiro) Who else can it be if not us! Come, Chevalier Aurite! (Kinshiro) Conquest! the undignified shall be brought to sight, (chorus) Conquest! Forgiveness shall never be given, (chorus) Conquest! Order is Justice! (chorus) Conquest! Conquer we must! (chorus) Conquest! In the name of beauty, (chorus) Conquest! To prioritize the blue earth above all! (chorus) We're what you'd called the Rulers, the Caerula Adamas! (chorus) Now for the elegantly serene tea-time, (Akoya) The depth of a flavorful tea and its temperature are in perfect harmony (Ibushi) Amidst the noon, comes a herd of simpletons flocking around (Kinshiro) As expected, I don't know if only saying it in words will be of any help (Kinshiro) The fight against the uncivilized, is yet so beautiful, (Ibushi) The Silver Chevalier rustling the fragrant wind, Argent! (Ibushi) Beauty is the basis of all power! (Akoya) The Pearl Chevalier making the flowers bloom, Perlite! (Akoya) Conquest! the undignified shall be brought to sight, (chorus) Conquest! Erase we must! (chorus) Conquest! You! who are evil! (chorus) Conquest! Conquer we should! (chorus) Conquest! True beauty should be accepted, (chorus) Conquest! Bring on us an ideal world! (chorus) Delivering true justice, we're the Caerula Adamas! (chorus) --music-- Conquest! For the sake of Order! (chorus) Conquest! For the sake of Discipline! (chorus) Conquest! For the sake of Beauty! (chorus) Conquest! Let's head to Conquer, (chorus) Conquest! Come, fellow conquest (chorus) Conquest! To conquer the Blue Earth! (chorus) We're the Caerula Adamas! (chorus) Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Conquest Club Category:Album: I miss youの3メートル